Capítulo 18: La bestia de las profundidades
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Nuestros amigos con las chicas deciden tomarse un día de descanso en Honshu, pero una antigua leyenda pone en tela de juicio sobre de sí pasar o no su día allí en la región. Apto para todo público este capítulo. No soy dueño de Burst Angel ni del GTA.


p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Capítulo 18: La bestia de las profundidades /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Tommy había logrado ponerse su equipo anti-balas, una reforzada placa de hierro y metal con un casco de los mismos materiales, resistentes a las balas y a las granadas de fragmentación, ideal para combatir contra los enemigos en cualquier punto de la ciudad, mientras que Claude tomaba con Toni las armaduras "Enforcer", se parecían mucho a las de un juego llamado "Watch-Dogs" pero no importaba, eran perfectas y resistían a todo tipo de impactos de balas de gran calibre, en especial con las ametralladoras y la artillería pesada./span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Bueno, con esto ya estamos bien preparados, pero recuerden, las usaremos estas armaduras para un momento importante. Les dijo Huang Lee, mientras que terminaba de darle los últimos toques a la suya./span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"¿Iremos a descubierto entonces? Preguntó Niko Bellic./span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Así es, ya será el momento para usarlo. Les dijo Lee, mientras que guardaban las suyas y en ese momento, aparecía Jo para hablar con ellos, tras hacerles una seña con el dedo de que vinieran, ellos se acercaron hacia ella./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"¿Qué sucede? Preguntó CJ./span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Nos iremos a pasar el día en una zona balnearia a las afueras de Tokyo, en la región de Honshu, ¿qué les parece? Propuesta de Meg. Les contó Jo, mientras que les daba las noticias./span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Oh, perfecto, allí podré entrenar bien, ya me estaba cansando de estar sentado. Dijo Victor Vance, mientras que algunos de sus compañeros ponían cara de poker-face./span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"-span style="font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/span!-[endif]-span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Me parece ideal ir allí, vayamos. Alegó Claude, mientras que se subían a la casa de las chicas y empezaban a dirigirse hacia la región de Honshu./span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Fue así que iniciaron el viaje hacia la región de Honshu, una zona paradisíaca y libre de los tiroteos y combates de la Ciudad de Tokyo, mientras que llegaban allí, recibieron la noticia de una extraña criatura que atacaba en un lago cercano a uno de los pueblos, Jo llevó a Django y se establecieron allí, donde tomaron Sol y algunos se atrevieron a meterse, Toni y Claude no pudieron, ya que no tenían shorts, Sei tampoco lo hizo, mientras que Jo estaba esperando a que apareciera aquella criatura y apareció, donde fue todo un combate, el enemigo había atrapado al robot de la chica, pero ella logró zafarse y así escapar, logrando acabar con él, pero resultó ser un robot bio-mecánico y con mente propia, cosa que Jo logró destruir para así ponerle punto final al terror que había en los pueblos aledaños, después de semejante combate, volvieron para Tokyo, cansados pero habían logrado tener un buen día juntos.span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" span/span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"NA: Regalo de Año Nuevo 2015 n.n, bueno, gente, disculpen que me haya tardado en subir otro capítulo pero es que estoy aprovechando mis últimos días de libertad, en Enero estaré muy ocupado con los finales de la Facultad, pero seguiré en el Fanfiction, no se preocupen./span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Y ahora que estamos ya a horas de empezar un nuevo año, quiero desearles a todos un feliz y buen comienzo, pásenlo lindo con sus familias y amigos y nunca se rindan ante nada ni nadie.span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y por un buen comienzo de año.span/p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" p  
>p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%;" span /p 


End file.
